Untitled
by SPEDs
Summary: The Earth has been crystallized so that Serenity can perform a task... one determining wether or not she is fit to rule.


Authors Notes and Disclaimer: ~PLEASE READ~ Yes, we all knew this was coming. I don't own Sailor Moon or whatever this will be crossed with later. ***I need to know what TO cross it with. I'm best with Gundam or Dragonball, so one of those would probably be best. Also, I need to know which Senshi she should take with her to that world.***  
  
Yes, I know I'm starting a new one, but I needed to get this out of my head.

Untitled

Serenity looked at the ruins of the moon. She had been here only yesterday, but something in the back of her mind was beckoning her back. She found her way through the remnants of the ancient Moon Kingdom and to an overturned pillar. On the ground next to it was a small shimmering crescent moon.

Sitting down before it, she brought out the Ginzuishou. As she set it on the crescent moon symbol, it began to emit a small ray of silvery light.

"Powers of the moon...  
Waxing, Waning, Full or New...

I invoke thee." 

She took a moment to look down at the crystal. It had begun to shine through a lilac-ish color. she smiled and continued.

"The Innocent...  
Hides the evil from the past...  
A guise to transcend time....

The Soldier...  
Locked away for so long...  
Concealed in the flow of time...

The Royal...  
Sovereign to surpass all others...   
A great kingdom lost in time...

The Goddess...  
More powerful than all evil...  
Awaiting the right time..."

A soft sound of music wafted through the still now flourishing environment. A dark light flashed out of nowhere and surrounded the Ginzuishou, forcing the lilac light back into the crystal.

"What in the-" A loud crash came from behind her. She spun around as fast as she could... just in time to see the Earth begin to crystallize. The entire planet was becoming large rainbow-colored stone, shining as the sun's rays bounced off it. 

She grabbed at the Ginzuishou, but the dark energy flared up around it. Serenity closed her eyes and unleashed all the power she could from her own being. It shot forward, stunning the crystallizing for only seconds before it could continue on. "No..." she whispered. "NO!" She threw more energy towards it, falling as it continued to weaken her. Tears appeared as the planet gave one final shine and became total crystal.

The negative energy disappeared from around the Ginzuishou which at once flew into her hands. "Holy Ginzuishou, release my mother." Within seconds, the lilac light has returned and an older woman came forth smiling.

"Daughter. Why do you visit again so..." she trailed off, looking at the planet with a worried expression. "This was not to happen for years. You were not to be here when-"

"What's going on?"

"Daughter... each of the royal line of Lunaria have had to prove themselves worthy of inheriting the planet. You will be leaving soon for another dimension. There you will find the soverign of Power."

The Queen stopped for a breath while the Neo-queen digested what she had just said. 

"When the sovereign of Light, the sovereign of Silence and the sovereign of Power are brought together, the planet will be returned to normal. You will be allowed to bring one of your inner senshi along with you. Choose wisely."

"W-where do I have to go?" Neo-Serenity asked, swallowing her fear. The queen smiled.

"You must discover that for yourself." With those words she disappeared, leaving Serenity to ponder.

*Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto... Who will be able to help me most on this quest?*

An idea struck her and she stood, grabbing the crystal. She quickly teleported to earth and put her hand on the shoulder of the senshi she would take with her. Very suddenly, the crystal around her melted away like ice.

"What?-" she began, but Serenity silenced her.

"We must find the sovereign of power." The senshi nodded.

"Holy Ginzuishou, point me in the direction we should go. Show me-" her eyes shot open as a purplish vortex opened. They looked to each other and stepped through.

  
Which senshi did Serenity pick and where did they go? It's up to you. Tell me in a review. ;) Thanks!


End file.
